1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component handling apparatus for positioning an electronic component under test (hereinafter, simply referred to as a device under test (DUT)), such as a semiconductor integrated circuit device, using an image processing technology, an electronic component testing apparatus including the electronic component handling apparatus, and an electronic component testing method using the electronic component handling apparatus.
The present application claims priority from Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-234440 filed on Oct. 24, 2012. The contents described and/or illustrated in the documents relevant to the Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-234440 will be incorporated herein by reference as a part of the description and/or drawings of the present application.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic component testing apparatus for positioning a DUT using an image processing technology is known (for example, refer to WO 03/075023 and JP 2011-226806 A). In such an electronic component testing apparatus, the position of a DUT is recognized using a camera and then the positioning of the DUT is performed by an alignment device.
In the electronic component testing apparatus described above, the work of DUT position recognition and positioning is separately repeated with respect to each contact arm. For this reason, if the number of contact arms (that is, the number of simultaneous measurements) is increased, there is a problem in that the working time required for alignment becomes longer unless more alignment devices are added.